parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2001's Disney film "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" Cast *Milo James Thatch - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Milo James Thatch (Young) - Young Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Princess Kida (Adult) - Serena (Pokémon XY) *Princess Kida (Young) - Young Serena (Pokémon XY) *Commander Rourke - Hans (Frozen) *Moliere - Uncle Grandpa *Vinny - Woody (Toy Story) *Dr. Sweet - Wreck-It Ralph *Audrey - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Cookie - Mouhamad Bassall *Mrs. Packard - Miss Finster (Recess) *Helga Sinclair - Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Stormtroopers (Star Wars Rebels) *King of Atlantis - Howl Jenkins Pendragon (Howl's Moving Castle) *Preston Whitmore - Professor Oak (Pokémon) *Mr. Harcourt - Don George (Pokémon) *4 Men with Harcourt - Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Norman (Pokémon), Trent (Total Drama series) and Chuck (Pokémon) *Queen of Atlantis - Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) *Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Milo's Cat - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Leviathan - Harvester (Terminator Salvation) *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning - Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) *Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - West Mices (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Atlantean talking thorugh speaker tube - Honest John (An American Tail) *Atlantean Ringing Bell - Ants (A Bug's Life), People of Arabians (Aladdin) and People of Thebes (Hercules) *Atlanteans Running Around - Monsters (Monsters, Inc) and Circus's Guards (Dumbo) *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Atlanteans Running to a force-field - Dogs (Balto) and Sheeps (Babe) *People walking outside the Museum - People of Paris (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *People in Museum - Wild Animals (The Lion King) *Goldfish - Flounder (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Heinz - Patou (Rock A Doodle) *Whitmore's Butler - Coachman (Pinocchio) *Big Fish in Whitmore's Fish Tank - Ebenezer Von Clutch (Crash Tag Team Racing) *Men in photo of the crew - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Welder - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Men closing dooers tight - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Men starting Submarine - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Soldiers in Submarine - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Fish looking at the the Submarine - George (The Aristocats) *Man next to Audrey - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - Alicia the Snail (The Animal Show) *Men in illustration - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Men telling Rourke to look - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Man and Women hering the Leviathan's Sound - Jack and Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Men holding on to the Walls - Animals (Fantasia 2000) *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - Dominic Torretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Men getting in and staring thier own submarines - The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Men ruing from flood - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Men Holding Steering Wheels - Rutt (Brother Bear) *Men firing Torpedoes - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Men getting Zapped - Chicken Little *Men taking out of the door - Ryan (The Wild) *Man and Woman running downstairs - Lewis and Franny (Meet the Robinsons) *Man telling what Helga says - Bolt *People looking at explosion of a submarine - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Men saying Look Out - *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - *Men in Green and Blue Suits - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *Green Monster in Worng Door - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Masked Atlanteans - Soldiers (Pete's Dragon; 2016) *Soldiers in Trucks - Penguins (Mary Poppins) *Sweet's Parents - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) and Katrina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baby Sweet - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Fireflies - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Solders putting out Fire - Woody (Toy Story) *Man in Explosion - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Another Man in Explosion - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Atlantis's City - Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure *King guards - Gods (The Prince of Egypt) *Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - Steve Claus (Arthur Christmas) *Atlanteans Fishing - Racers (Cars) *Lobster-like Creature - WALL-E *Atlanteans in the Markets - Boys (Up) *Troodon like Creatures - Bears (Brave) *Atlantean Kids - Tony and Bridget (An American Tail) *Kid's Parents - Papa and Mama (An American Tail) *Striped Purple Creature - Kermit (The Muppets) *Atlanteans at Feast - Jose (The Three Caballeros) *Shrimp-like Creatures - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *People in Stone Prophecy - Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) *Robots of Rock - Guards (Quest for Camelot) *King of the Past - Guards (The Princess and the Goblin) *Wiking in Propecy - Russians (Anastasia) *Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - Dinosaurs (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *People with their crystal dying - Fairies (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Atlanteans see fish crashed - Rats of NIMH (The Secret of NIMH) *Atlanteans holding spear like weapons - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - Penguins (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Atlantean with bow - Guards (The Swan Princess) *Atlanteans seeing Kida back - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - Flowers (A Troll in Central Park) *Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - Aliens (Titan A.E.) *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - Townpeoples (Bartok the Magnificent) *Photographer Atlantean - Photo (A Goofy Movie) *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - Gods (Fantasia) *Atlanteans flyning around in the end - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur) Scenes *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 1 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 2 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 3 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 4 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 5 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 6 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 7 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 8 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 9 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 10 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 11 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 12 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 13 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 14 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 15 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 16 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 17 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 18 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 19 *Atlantis (Dragon Rockz Style): The Lost Empire (2001) Part 20 End Credits Movie used: *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) Movies and TV Shows used: *Pokémon *Pokémon the Series: XY *Frozen *Terminator Genisys *Uncle Grandpa *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Wreck-It Ralph *The Black Cauldron *Mouhamad Bassall *Recess *Recess: School's Out *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Star Wars Rebels *Howl's Moving Castle *Dragon Ball Z *Total Drama series *Sleeping Beauty *Pinocchio *Terminator Salvation Gallery Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Milo James Thatch Youngashketchum.jpeg|Young Ash Ketchum as Milo James Thatch (Young) Serena in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Serena as Princess Kida (Adult) Youngserena.png|Young Serena as Princess Kida (Young) Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Commander Rourke Uncle-grandpa-1a-temporada t85477 4 jpg 640x480 upscale q90.jpg|Uncle Grandpa as Moliere Woody Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Vinny Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|Ralph as Dr. Sweet Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Audrey Mouhamad Bassall.png|Mouhamad Bassall as Cookie Miss Finster.jpeg|Miss Finster as Mrs. Packard OwDj.png|Azula as Helga Sinclair Stormtroopers in Star Wars Rebels.jpeg|Stormtroopers as Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) Howl.jpg|Howl Jenkins Pendragon as King of Atlantis Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Preston Whitmore Dongeorge.png|Don George as Mr. Harcourt Mistico.jpg|Gohan Norman Anime.jpg|Norman F6C8263F-1CBC-4AF3-82E7-E43E0C5E7E21.jpeg|Trent Chuck.jpg|and Chuck as 4 Men with Harcourt Sophie Hatter.jpeg|Sophie Hatter as Queen of Atlantis King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|King Hubert as Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) Figaro in Pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Milo's Cat Harvester.jpeg|Harvester as Leviathan See also * Atlantis II: Ash's Return (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire spoofs Category:Atlanis: Lost City of Empire Movies Spoofs Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Movie Spoof